Fall
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Hay detalles en la vida de los cuales nos arrepentimos de no haberle prestado más atención cuando llegamos al abismo. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, por eso, antes del invierno hay otoño...House y Lucas deben entenderlo para ayudar a Cuddy
1. Wind

Algunos spoilers, a lo mejor...

**FALL**

_(A bolis, porque me inspiró)_**  
**

**I**

**Wind**

Era otoño. Las hojas crujían al pasar de los caminantes. Los colores rojos, castaño y amarillo teñían los parques y cada lugar de Nueva Jersey que tuviera un árbol cerca. El cielo blanco y cegador y el frío también eran protagonistas. En medio de este paisaje, Lisa Cuddy salía de su casa, rumbo a subir a su vehículo e irse a su trabajo, sin fijarse en ninguno de estos detalles de la naturaleza. Tan sólo le preocupaba encontrar la llave oculta en algún lugar de su cartera para llegar a tiempo a su destino. El abrigo verde que la cubría ese día no parecía ser suficiente, en todo caso sirvió para que alzara la vista por un momento al cielo y ver algo más que suelo. Suspiró tras ver su reloj y lamentando no tener tiempo para cambiarse, subió al auto y marchó.

House llegó dos horas tarde ese día a trabajar, por primera vez después de retornar de Mayfield. Fue inmediatamente a ver a Cuddy para excusarse, tenía más que claro que ella ya debía de estar esperándolo en algún lugar, enterada. Sin embargo, al llegar ante su despacho, vio la habitación oscura y cerrada, para su extrañeza. Entró de igual modo para consultar a la secretaria.

—La doctora Cuddy no ha llegado aún —contestó ella.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—No. No está ubicable. La he llamado, pero no responde.

—¿Y en su casa?

—La niñera dice que salió un poco atrasada, pero en el horario de siempre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento. House salió, asintiendo ante la información, aún pensativo.

—Hola — el saludo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista a su izquierda: era Trece.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, algo aturdido.

—Trabajo aquí. Y no tenemos un caso, así que hago horas de clínica.

—¿Sabes algo de Cuddy? —preguntó House, sin anticipar nada.

—¿Ah? No —respondió ella, enterándose en el momento de la pregunta.

House frunció los labios, jugó con su bastón y se fue, dejando a Hadley con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

House subió por el elevador, hasta llegar a su piso, pero en lugar de su oficina, se dirigió al despacho de Wilson.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó al abrir la puerta.

Wilson lo miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué tanta formalidad?

House bufó.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —insistió.

—Claro —aseguró Wilson, aún extrañado, ofreciéndole asiento.

House cerró la puerta y se sentó.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Cuddy?

—¿Qué, exactamente?

—¿Dónde está?

—Bueno, debe estar trabajando. Dando clases; también es decana, recuérdalo.

—Sí. El último cotilleo de las enfermeras me lo recuerda. Pero no ha llegado. No ha firmado el libro de asistencia, su secretaria no la ha visto y ella viajó desde su casa hacia acá, según la niñera.

—Llámala al celular.

—No está ubicable.

—A lo mejor está en un lugar sin señal.

—No si dijo que venía para acá. La niñera es la niñera, Cuddy no le debe explicaciones.

—Pero la secretaria tiene directo contacto contigo.

—¿Crees que mintió para no darme explicaciones a mí?

—Creo que Cuddy quiere un momento a solas con Lucas.

House se puso tenso por un momento, en el que respiró hondo. Infló los carrillos. Se puso de pie.

—Iré a ver si tu teoría es cierta.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Amedrentarás a la niñera?

—No. Algo más efectivo —sacó su celular y salió de la oficina.

House buscó un número y llamó.

—Tú —dijo la voz de Lucas al otro lado del teléfono. —No estoy con Cuddy si eso quieres saber. De hecho, estoy espiando a un tipo que es infiel a su mujer con un caballo.

House puso cara de circunstancias.

—¿Zoofilia?

—No. Apuestas. Estoy en Nueva York, por si quieres venir a verme; pero Cuddy no está conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió House.

—¿Estás seguro de que no está allá?

House colgó. Miró hacia un punto fijo y se decidió a salir.

Tammy preparaba la mamadera de Rachel cuando llamaron a la puerta con prepotencia. Miró por el pasillo y dio un bufido cuando insistieron por segunda vez. Rachel comenzó a llorar.

Tammy tiró el paño de cocina sobre el mesón, dejó la mamadera en un tiesto con agua y fue a abrir la puerta. Dio un bufido de obviedad al ver que era House: él se rascaba la cabeza y arrugaba la nariz mirando hacia la pared lateral; cuando Tammy le abrió la puerta, House la miró.

—¿Qué desea? Debo ir a ver a la bebé.

—Quiero saber si sabes qué haría Cuddy hoy.

—Trabajar. Como hace siempre que debo cuidar a su bebé. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—Sí. Eh…

Rachel seguía llorando. Tammy lo dejó con las palabras en la boca y se fue a atenderla.

House se asomó por la puerta. Miró hacia el interior e ingresó. Caminó hacia la cocina, mientras Rachel se silenciaba, pero se detuvo en el comedor al ver una fotografía que le llamó la atención: era Lucas columpiando a Rachel en un parque en los inicios del otoño.

House entró a la cocina, sacó una taza de las que se estaban secando a un lado del fregadero y la llenó con agua. Se apoyó en el borde del mesón para beber, cuando Tammy llegó con Rachel en los brazos. Lo miró no más extrañada que cuando le abrió la puerta y fue a coger la mamadera para dársela a Rachel.

—¿Viene muy seguido? —preguntó House, cuando estuvo a su lado.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre de la fotografía del mueble del comedor.

Tammy lo miró y no le respondió, sólo se fue con Rachel hasta la sala a sentarse en un sillón.

House salió tras ella.

—Debo suponer que sí —caminó hacia la puerta. —¿Sabes si se juntarían hoy?

—No me corresponde contestar eso, señor. Lo único que sé es que salió esta mañana a trabajar.

House torció la boca, pensativo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y se fue, cerrando tras él.

Tomó un bus. Ya arriba, el móvil sonó al menos tres veces, pero al ver que se trataba de Lucas, House simplemente no contestó. Bajando del mismo vehículo, House recibió una llamada de Wilson.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Wilson, que parecía alterado.

—Voy llegando al hospital. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Lucas ha estado tratando de ubicarte. Finalmente, me llamó a mí y… —Wilson no continuó.

—Pero, Wilson, ¿qué pasa?

—Mejor espero a que llegues —y colgó.

House quedó atónito. Miró la pantalla del móvil y buscó el número de Lucas, sin embargo, se arrepintió y dirigió sus pasos al hospital lo más rápido que pudo.

A penas entró, vio a Wilson esperándolo en la recepción.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó House, a medida que ya estaba cerca.

Wilson lo tomó por los hombros y le dijo:

—Secuestraron a Cuddy.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Cloudy

_HuddyFans espero que tengan "Time after time" como favorito en sus reproductores..._

**II**

**Cloudy**

House se quedó incrédulo por un momento.

—Es verdad —insistió Wilson. —Lucas ya notificó a la policía.

—Y ¿cómo supo él?

—No lo sé. Me imaginó que será porque es investigador privado. Me da igual. Sólo quiero que Cuddy esté bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es una broma?

—¿Crees que Lucas haría eso? Apenas sabe mentir.

House recordó la fotografía en casa de Cuddy.

—No —respondió. —No lo haría.

House miraba a un punto fijo, ya no prestaba atención a su alrededor. Wilson nada más lo condujo hacia el ascensor. Al llegar al cuarto piso, Trece y Foreman estaban ahí esperando el elevador.

—House, te estábamos buscando —informó Foreman.

—¿Es verdad que Cuddy fue secuestrada? —preguntó Trece casi al mismo tiempo.

House y Wilson salieron del elevador, House aún pensativo, Wilson extrañado.

—¿Por qué saben eso? —preguntó el oncólogo.

—Acaba de salir en la radio —afirmó Hadley.

Se miraron un momento. Wilson bajó la mirada y condujo a House a su despacho, pero Foreman, lo detuvo:

—House, tenemos un caso.

Trece le pegó un codazo.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo —aseguró ella.

Wilson asintió, pero House rebatió:

—No. Vamos. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas?

Hadley y Wilson lo miraron impresionados.

—House, ¿no estás preocupado por Cuddy? —inquirió Wilson.

—No soy policía, así que no puedo hacer nada. Pero sí soy médico. Vamos —cogió el expediente de manos de Foreman y caminó hacia su despacho con él siguiéndole.

Trece también fue tras ellos, pero no sin antes compartir una mirada de decepción con Wilson.

Antes de entrar a su oficina, House miró a Wilson y afirmó:

—Además, todo debe ser culpa de Lucas.

Hadley y Foreman entraron al despacho, mientras ellos seguían hablando.

—No puedes decir eso. Lucas está muy preocupado —aseveró Wilson, al borde del enojo.

—No digo que no lo esté. Pero Lucas es un investigador privado, y a más de alguien que lo contrató se le debe haber salido; debe tener más de un enemigo, aunque sea un idiota.

Tras decir esto, House entró a su despacho, dejando a Wilson en un dilema.

Dentro de la oficina, también estaban Chase y Taub.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Chase.

—Feliz —contestó House, irónico.

—La paciente tiene complejo de Peter Pan, tiene cuarenta años, cree que el dinero crece en los árboles y los pies le apestan —informó Taub, sabiendo qué quería su jefe.

—¿Y por qué no se los lavaste? —rebatió House.

—Porque no soy Jesús —contestó Taub con forzada simpleza.

—¿Algo más que sólo pies de queso? —insistió House.

—Puede ser un hongo —dijo Trece.

—No pregunté por posibles diagnósticos, pregunté por más síntomas —respondió antipático. —Es obvio que a esos pies les hace falta una caminata por la playa, descalzos. Es ejecutiva de ventas en terreno y camina miles de kilómetros diarios con malos zapatos.

Los cuatro lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó Foreman.

—El historial y… la intuición —afirmó.

Wilson estaba en su oficina, muy nervioso. Lucas entró y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Se quedaron en silencio un momento: Wilson mirándolo a él, Lucas mirando al frente.

—Es mi culpa —habló, por fin, Lucas.

Wilson se adelantó en el asiento. Lucas notó el gesto y lo miró.

—Me acaba de llamar —confesó el detective.

Wilson comenzó a respirar agitado.

—¿El secuestrador? —preguntó ansioso.

—Sí —Lucas bajó la vista. —Quiere que declare a su favor en un juicio en el que está procesado, por una investigación que le hice hace dos años y que lo tiene sin trabajo, sin esposa ni hijos. Me la pidió su jefe. Sólo hice mi trabajo —se excusó. Se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Wilson.

En eso entró House.

—Mi paciente tiene cáncer y necesito tu… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se terció al ver que estaba Lucas.

—Hola House —saludó.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Lucas miraba sus pies torcidos sobre el suelo.

—¿Eres el responsable, no? —lanzó House, acercándose.

Lucas apegó aún más la barbilla a su pecho.

House bufó.

—¡Por tu culpa Cuddy fue secuestrada! ¡Todo porque estás con ella y tienes sentimientos por ella! ¿No piensas en eso antes de involucrarte con alguien? ¿O es que eres aún más idiota de lo que aparentas? —gritó.

—House, basta. No harás que Cuddy vuelva, gritándole —intentó bajar el tono Wilson.

—No, pero hay que recordarle que su profesión no le permite tener relaciones si no quiere que algún día les pase algo. ¡Oh! Espera. Creo que eso pasó ahora, ¿no? Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de una mujer, porque no pudiste controlar lo que escondes en tus pantalones.

—A mi me gusta Lisa y yo le gusto a ella. Además nuestras labores no son incompatibles ante la ley —se defendió Lucas, amargado.

House le quedó mirando, taimado. Wilson se rascó la frente.

—Sus problemas personales los arreglan después —sugirió Wilson.

—No hay nada más que hacer si los secuestradores no llaman —alegó House.

—A mí ya me llamaron —aseguró Lucas.

—¿Y por qué no has hecho nada? —chilló House, indignado.

—Porque fue hace poco, antes de llegar aquí.

—¿Cuánto quieren?

—La pregunta correcta es "qué quiere" —corrigió Lucas.

House lo miró entre asustado y dubitativo.

—Quiere que estudie otra profesión —explicó el investigador privado.

—Y qué esperas. Cuddy corre peligro en cada segundo que pierdes pensándolo.

—Tengo que declarar a su favor…

—Me da igual si te tienes que suicidar para darle el gusto. Sólo preocúpate que, sea lo que sea que hagas, traiga a Cuddy de vuelta.

Lucas lo miró afligido y molesto y fue el instante donde House aprovechó de marcarle la cara, con un puñetazo.

Wilson se puso de pie, irritado.

—House, no era necesario…

—Sí. Sí era necesario —aseguró iracundo. —Ahora, ayúdame con la paciente —dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Wilson suspiró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por House. —Luego hablamos. Mientras podrías hablar con la policía —sugirió. Y salió.

**Gracias por leer...**


	3. Storm

Disculpen la demora, pero un virus y la universidad me jodieron la onda. Sea como sea, aquí está el 3.

Un comentario que quería hacer (sólo para el que entienda): ¿¡832!? 3,5 por mes, casi 1 por semana. Eso es el amor o la estupidez suprema... son sinónimos xD. En todo caso EL fue harto más patético.

**III**

**STORM**

Lucas asintió. Cuando Wilson se fue, se tocó la mejilla haciendo un gesto de dolor. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo, hasta que terminó con la mano abajo, sobre sus muslos, y mirando a la nada, poco a poco comenzó a entristecer, hasta acabar llorando amargamente.

Tras asegurarse de que no era cáncer, House se quedó encerrado en su despacho, pensando. Al lado, su equipo veía nuevas posibilidades para la paciente. Todos lo miraron extrañados cuando lo vieron pasar por fuera de la sala de diagnósticos, raudo y con el semblante compungido, aunque luego de un momento de meditación supusieron por qué.

House llegó hasta la recepción de la oficina de Cuddy. Buscó una llave entre los cajones, pero sólo halló unos clips. Decidió que con ellos abriría la puerta, pero al insertarlos en el ojo de la manija, notó que ya estaba abierta. Cogió el pomo, lo giró y entró.

Miró hacia uno y otro lado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, aún así notó una silueta recostada sobre los sillones del rincón. Se acercó y vio que era Lucas tendido de espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó House.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —respondió con sencillez.

House miró el escritorio, mientras Lucas, observándolo, se sentó sobre el sillón. Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—Sé —terció Lucas —que no soportas que Cuddy me haya escogido…

—Esto no es una carrera de caballos —interrumpió House, sin dejar de mirar el escritorio.

—No. No lo es. Criar a los caballos hace todo más complicado. Pero tú estás enamorado de Cuddy.

House respingó, poniéndose tenso.

Lucas se adelantó en el asiento.

—Si queremos traerla de vuelta, creo que lo mejor es que nos apoyemos —sugirió Lucas.

—Tú eres el detective, tú eres el que tiene contacto con los secuestradores. Y yo no puedo hacer nada —House se acercó a la repisa, donde yacía una fotografía de Cuddy de algún verano, la misma que vio con su secuestrador.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro d que tú la conoces más que yo y… la policía necesita a alguien así también, no sólo al contacto.

House se volteó, indignado:

—¿Cómo es que Cuddy optó por ti?... ¡Oh! ¡Cierto! Le das seguridad; tú estás ahí.

Lucas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, recordando algo.

—¡Rachel!

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó House, algo molesto por el grito.

—Está sola…

—Está con la niñera. Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarla. Estará mejor con ella que con nosotros.

—Pero, ¿y en la tarde?

—Cuando llegue ese momento, lo pensaremos.

Lucas lo pensó un momento. Se puso de pie y estiró la mano a House. El médico lo miró extrañado.

—¿Firmamos un contrato?—inquirió House.

—Lo hago formal. ¿Nunca hiciste pactos de sangre con algún amigo?

—No necesito darte la mano para comprometerme a aportar en cuanto pueda, para traer a Cuddy de vuelta.

—Pero puedes darme la mano para no pelearnos y concentrarnos en lo importante: Cuddy, más allá de nuestros conflictos personales. Así seremos más eficientes —alzó las cejas.

House lo miró desconfiado, pero poco a poco elevó la vista y la mano para estrecharla por breves segundos. Entonces House suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia el lado.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó.

—Vamos con la policía —ordenó Lucas, con un sonsonete feliz.

—Sí —asintió House.

Lucas oprimió los labios en una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, caminando de espaldas. House, por su parte, miró alrededor, buscando cada fotografía hasta posar su mirada en el escritorio, bajó la vista y se decidió a salir, cuando Lucas ya no se veía.

Ambos estaban en la oficina de policías. Teléfonos sonaban y todos murmuraban. House traqueteaba sus dedos sobre su bastón, echado en la silla, mientras Lucas miraba a través de una pequeña y sucia ventana. En eso llega un hombre de gabardina.

—Hola. Soy el inspector Wapner, del FBI. Estaré a cargo del caso de Lisa Cuddy hasta que esté a salvo con nosotros. ¿Usted es…?

—Gregory House, amigo de Lisa —se presentó House.

Lucas lo miró extrañado, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

—Él conoce a Lisa mejor que yo. Así que si necesitas información sobre ella, le preguntas.

—¿Y tú no eres detective? —consultó Wapner.

—Su información será más limpia. Creo que hasta sabe más que yo —confesó con timidez.

House dibujó en su cara un gesto interrogante y algo indignado.

—Conozco a —House se detuvo un momento a pensar —Lisa hace veinte años.

—¿Hace cuánto conoces a Lucas, Gregory? —preguntó Wapner.

—Hace un año. Y lamento haberlo hecho.

—Pues yo no lamento haberte conocido a ti.

—Porque tú tocaste la tajada grande del pastel.

—Tú no tocaste pastel —le hizo notar Lucas.

House lo miró pasmado, se le dibujó una leve sonrisa, hasta que se volvió una grande y amarga.

Lucas se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —contradijo House.

—Sí lo siento —se defendió Lucas, preocupado. —Siento haberte dicho esas cosas, pero lo que no siento es que esas cosas que te dije son verdad… ¡Ay! Lo siento otra vez. Creo que debo callarme.

—Debiste haberte callado cuando Cuddy te invitó a su cama —rezongó House.

—Esperen —interrumpió Wapner. —Primero: ¿dijiste "Cuddy"? ¿No eras amigo de ella? ¿Qué eres en verdad? ¿El amante?

—No —contestó tajante House, ya viéndose pillado. —Soy su empleado.

Wapner miró a Lucas:

—¿Estás seguro de que es confiable?

—Lo es. Sólo que aún debe quitarme de en medio para concentrarse en lo importante.

—Lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto: ¿van a cooperar?

Lucas miró a House, quien tenía los ojos pegados en el suelo. Esperó a que los elevara. Ambos se miraron como preguntándose, luego al inspector Wapner.

En eso sonó el móvil de Lucas. Lucas lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó. Su cara de estupefacción hizo que los otros dos supieran inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

—Espero que su respuesta fuese a ser un sí —comentó Wapner, mientras se ponía de pie para hacer una seña a los policías de informática.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde ellos, para escuchar la conversación.

—Creo que no te he asustado lo suficiente, Lucas —escucharon decir al secuestrador, en el otro lado de la línea.

—No puedo ayudarte.

—Entonces ella puede morir. ¿Quieres escucharla por última vez?

Se hizo silencio.

—¿No quieres? —insistió.

Se escuchó un gimoteo a través de la comunicación.

House miraba a Lucas con ansiedad, mientras los peritos hacían su trabajo. Wapner le hacía señas para que dijera que sí.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Lucas.

—¿No quieres oírla?

—Quiero que vuelva.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que te la devolveré entera?

—¡Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato y tú harás la tuya, que es liberar a Lisa sin un rasguño! —gruñó Lucas, enojado como nunca.

House sujetó firmemente su bastón, cabizbajo, el rostro fruncido y los ojos tristes y decepcionados. Antes de quebrarse la mano, decidió ponerse en marcha de ese lugar, pero Wapner lo detuvo.

—Me alegra saber que podré obtener todo de ti —comenta el secuestrador.

—¿Cuándo?

—El martes a las diez de la noche. Espero un informe completo, detallado y por escrito, firmado ante notario si no es mucha molestia. ¿Dónde? Lo veremos luego.

—Te amo, Lisa —gritó Lucas, a través del teléfono, pero el secuestrador cortó.

—Debiste haberla dejado hablar —recriminó el inspector. —Puede haberla matado o ni siquiera tenerla, y tú negociando.

—No quería oírla por última vez —aseguró Lucas, con ingenuidad y amargura.

House se sentía pésimo, se notaba en sus ojos tristes y en su lenguaje corporal derrotado.


	4. Leaves

No sean tan duras con Lucas D: él es adorable, sólo que ahora ha pisado terreno peligroso...

**IV**

**LEAVES**

Las hojas se desprendían de los árboles de los alrededores de la casa de Lisa Cuddy, cayendo en un estrepitoso revolotear incesante, gracias al viento presente en aquel nublado día de otoño. Era muy temprano en la mañana y la casa parecía vacía, sin embargo, no bastaron muchos minutos para que Lucas saliera de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, donde cogería algo hacia Nueva York.

En la casa, Cuddy se mecía en una silla al lado de la cuna de Rachel, mientras leía unos informes y bebía café de cuando en cuando. Su maleta la acompañaba a un lado del suelo y su abrigo la esperaba en la percha de la entrada. De pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, Cuddy de un brinco se colocó en pie, guardando los archivos en su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada con esta. Abrió la puerta: era Tammy.

—Disculpa que te haya avisado a última hora —se disculpó Cuddy, mientras se envestía con su abrigo. —Pero acaban de llamar a Lucas, para no sé qué en Nueva York. Me imagino que quieren que espíe a alguien —agregó, cogiendo su maleta. Se quedaron mirando. —Voy tarde. Gracias. Nos vemos —y salió.

Cuddy llevaba no más de diez minutos de viaje. Esperaba frente a un semáforo la indicación de poder continuar su camino. Aprovechó para encender la radio del vehículo y sintonizarla en una emisora en la que sonaba "This place is empty" de The Rolling Stones. Cuando cambió a azul, Cuddy puso en marcha su auto, pero otro, que venía en una loca marcha por las pistas que antes tenían la señal de tránsito a su favor, le chocó el capó del auto, con tal fuerza, que Cuddy quedó en el mismo sentido que él, sin embargo, evitando una tragedia mayor, pudo contener el embestimiento, quedando sólo con la rodilla moreteada y un gran susto.

Creyó que todo terminaba ahí, que ahora era tiempo de bajarse, si bien no alegar, sí acordar cómo lo harían con el seguro. Bajó del auto y dos hombres de jeans, que no parecían tener rasguño alguno, se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia ella. Aún cuando su actitud le pareció extraña, se decidió a preguntar:

—Hola. ¿Cómo arreglaremos…? ¡Hey!

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, porque antes que apareciera nadie, especialmente la policía, uno la cogió, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo y subiéndola a la camioneta en la que ellos iban, escapando a toda velocidad. Sólo al hombre que esperaba tras Cuddy, le pareció lo suficientemente serio como para esperar a la policía llegar.

Cuddy abrió los ojos lentamente. Se asustó al notar que daba lo mismo si los abría o los cerraba: la oscuridad era infinita. Abrió sus otros sentidos a falta de su visión y sintió un fuerte olor a humedad, oyó una aletargada gotera del otro extremo al que ella estaba, el frío la invadía y su piel sentía tocar piedra. Poco a poco fue recobrando la voz para lograr preguntar por alguien, un buen rato, hasta que pareció introducirse una llave en el cerrojo que sus oídos hallaron a su izquierda, una tenue luz apareció en la hendija bajo la puerta y luego se extendió a cuanto esta permitía al abrirse. No pudo ver del hombre que entró más que su silueta, pero no dudó en preguntar, ni en exigir.

—¿Quién es?

—No es de tu incumbencia —el tipo prendió un cigarro.

—¿No es de mi incumbencia? ¿Cómo no lo va a ser? Tú, o alguien que trabaja contigo, me trajo hasta aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es que casi me matan en un cuasi accidente de auto. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Puedes apagar eso? —acabó estresada.

—Mira —el tipo habló calmadamente. Cuddy sintió cómo se arrodillaba cerca de ella y se alejó un poco. —No es muy grande la habitación, no puedes ir muy lejos —le dio a conocer él. —En cuanto a tus preguntas, deberías preguntarle a tu novio, y de paso podrías consultarle por qué anda echando a perder la vida de la gente. Por otra parte —Cuddy sintió como estaba muy cerca de su cara —, si me pones de mal humor, no soy responsable de mis actos —y le tiró el humo del cigarrillo sobre la cara. Cuddy comenzó a toser. Él se alejó.

—Deduzco que me han secuestrado —comentó Cuddy, con apenas voz. —¿Y qué esperan conseguir con esto?

—Que Lucas nos haga un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—Te dije —señaló, acercándose a ella nuevamente —que no preguntaras tanto. Me pone de mal humor.

—¿Qué pasa si no les hace el favor?

El tipo la agarró por el cabello y la puso en pie, arrinconándola con violencia contra la pared.

—Te advierto, que me pongo de pésimo humor muy rápido —dijo. Cuddy respiraba agitada. —Parece que tú no quieres entenderlo —agregó y acto seguido le pegó la colilla encendida al cuello, haciendo que Cuddy gritara y se retorciera en su pequeño espacio que él achicaba aún más. La quitó y Cuddy se sobó el cuello al instante.

El tipo nada más salió, cerrando la puerta con violencia.

Cuddy cogió su cuello con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, arrastrándose por la pared para llegar al suelo y acurrucarse en su rincón.

No estaba segura de si habían pasado meses, semanas o días. Pero lo más probable es que fueran menos de seis días, pues sin comida ni bebida, seguía viva, pero muy débil. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Esta vez la luz la iluminó en su rincón: estaba recostada sobre el suelo, pálida, ojerosa, con el maquillaje corrido, sin zapatos y la ropa a maltraer, el cabello opaco y tan débil como ella. Cuddy comenzó a desesperarse con tanta luz sobre sus ojos, mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado.

—Tranquila —le dijo honestamente. —Toma —habló, colocando un vaso con agua delante de ella.

Cuddy se sentó y lo cogió y cuando lo tenía muy cerca de los labios, lo alejó.

—Sólo es agua —aseguró él. —Para la próxima te traeré una botella cerrada —agregó ofendido.

Cuddy lo miró, volvió a acercar el vaso a su boca y lo bebió.

—No esperaras que no desconfíe, aún en la desesperación —dijo Cuddy con voz ronca.

—Soy Brian. Y opero distinto a Max. Te traeré algo de comer y veré si te puedo llevar a recordar la luz de la luna o la del sol, depende cuál sea menos sospechosa.

Unos minutos después, Cuddy comió algo.

Cuddy caminaba alrededor de la habitación, guiándose por las paredes con una mano, mientras cantaba: _Walk right in, sit on down/ and make yourself at home./ __Come baby, you just like me/ And you hate to be alone./ It's funny how things go around/ it's crazy, but is true./ This place is empty, oh so empty/ it's empty without you._ Escuchó cada palabra con atención de la canción y fue inevitable ponerse a pensar en su vida, en todo lo que había dejado pasar, en todo lo que aquel último día de su vida dejó estar, en que salió tan apresurada que ni siquiera se despidió de su hija, recordar eso le hizo detenerse y, lenta y tortuosamente ponerse a llorar. Ahora entendía por qué siempre prefería estar muy ocupada: le impedía pensar en cuán desgraciada podía llegar a ser. Pero en este momento no tenía nada más qué hacer. Era su única ocupación y era detestable.

Recordó más de aquel último lazo con su vida: _Come on baby, bare your breasts/ and make me feel at home./ You and me we're just like all the rest/ and we don't want to be alone./ It's funny how things go around/ but go around, they do./ This place is empty, empty/ so empty without you._ Y era inevitable ponerse a pensar en más aspectos de su vida y era ineludible llorar cuando recordó su vida de pareja con Lucas, más triste cuando se dio cuenta que primero había pensado en House… en House como lo que quería y necesitaba en estos momentos. Y se sintió devastada, odiándose por esos pensamientos. Ya no quería pensar más en nada. Sólo quería… ni si quiera sabía lo que quería… House no podía estar primero en sus pensamientos.

Sentía que ya perdía la cordura y la noción del tiempo. Sólo recordaba, como la gente que ha llegado al final de su camino. Para pasar el tiempo de la espera de Brian que nunca volvía, otra vez cantó, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que le faltaba el final de la canción, que no se lo sabía, que no alcanzó a escucharlo, que justo había bajado del vehículo y no lograba recordarlo. Se esforzaba por traerlo desde su memoria de alguna vez en que hubiera escuchado esa canción antes, pero no podía. Y eso la estaba volviendo loca. Y no pudo evitar pensar en House y en cómo ahora lo entendía cuando se obsesionaba con sus puzles. Repasó, pero no hubo caso. Prefería destrozarse el cráneo intentando recordar, que rememorar su vida. Y a eso se dedicó mientras esperaba.


	5. Cold

_Una gran demora. Lo siento. A ver qué les parece... :)  
_

* * *

**V**

**COLD**

Wilson entró a su casa, allí se encontró con House echado sobre el sofá, mirando la tele, con Rachel a su lado mirándolo fijamente mientras babeaba su mano. Sonrió.

—Qué tierna escena. Podrías grabarla para Cuddy —Wilson dijo, a la vez que se sentaba en el sillón del lado.

—Quizás ni siquiera pueda verla —comentó House, fijo en el televisor.

Su amigo lo observó en silencio un instante.

—Pierdes la esperanza —señaló finalmente.

House al fin lo miró.

—No me mires con esa cara. Antes pensabas en que Cuddy volvería, ahora ni siquiera consideras esa posibilidad.

—¡Qué ridículo eres! ¿Cómo quieres que la considere? Ya van tres días, a no ser que Without a Trace se equivoque, treinta y seis horas son suficientes para perder toda… esperanza —acabó como si no quisiera decir esa palabra.

—Y por eso practicas como padre, como crees que Rachel se quedará sola…

—Para eso tiene a Lucas —contestó House a la defensiva —, yo sólo quería que me dejara ver televisión —se levantó, sacando los dedos de la boca de la niña, quien comenzó a llorar.

Wilson iba a decir algo, pero su nariz le llevó a cambiar su pregunta.

—¿Estás refriado? —preguntó a House, quien estaba en la cocina.

—Anoche me destapaste mis piececitos —contestó cuando regresaba con una naranja.

—Tu problema se hubiera solucionado si hubieras cambiado a Rachel. Apesta.

—Ya te dije que no estoy entrenando para papi del año.

En eso tocan la puerta.

—Yo abro, tú cambias —resolvió House.

Al abrir, House se encontró con Lucas.

—Hablando del rey de Roma.

—No soy rey de Roma —negó Lucas preocupado.

House sólo rodó los ojos y se quitó de la entrada. Lucas cerró la puerta y se acercó a Rachel.

—Apesta a popó aquí. Vamos a cambiarte —dijo, cogiéndola en brazos. —Wilson, ¿me prestas tu habitación? —Wilson lo miró alarmado —Sé hacerlo —aseguró.

—Está bien —accedió el dueño de casa.

Wilson se sentó a ver televisión, mientras House siguió a Lucas bajo la extrañada mirada de Wilson, quien no pudo hacer lo que se proponía desde un primer instante.

House se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía a Lucas entregarle un oso de peluche a Rachel y le hablaba como un bobo para que se tranquilizara y poder cambiarla sin problemas.

—¿A Cuddy le gustas por tus aptitudes como padre o por tus aptitudes como amante?

—Ella necesita un padre para Rachel y un hombre para ella, creo que cumplo ambas funciones —contestó Lucas, mirándolo de soslayo, más preocupado del pañal.

—No te estoy preguntando si cubres sus necesidades, me imaginó que sí, por eso está contigo; estoy preguntando por qué le gustas.

—Deberías preguntárselo a ella.

—Sí, déjame ir a buscarla. ¡Oh, no! Espera. No puedo. Está secuestrada.

—House, cállate. Ya entendí —dijo, abrochando el pañal. —Listo. —Tomó a Rachel en brazos —Ahora te llevaré con tío Wilson, porque tendré una charla muy seria con Greg, el tipo que te conté que quiere ser tu padre.

Mientras decía esto, pasaba por delante de House, quien ponía cara interrogante. Cuando volvió, House miraba por la ventana. Lucas cerró la puerta.

—¿Me vas a violar? —preguntó House. —Porque si es así, te aviso que tengo hemorroides.

—Estás enamorado de Cuddy y entiendo tu aprehensión —habló Lucas, ignorando el comentario. —Tú no quieres que ella esté con alguien por necesidad, tú quieres que esté con alguien porque le gusta, y yo le gusto, no te preocupes por eso. Pero tú no quieres que esté conmigo, porque sientes que yo le doy seguridad… Soy la primera gran competencia para ti, que justo apareció ahora que decidiste demostrar tus sentimientos —Lucas tomó aire. —Eres un idiota, tuviste a la mujer por veinte años para ti y jamás te atreviste a hacer nada —señaló con sencillez —, ¿por qué ahora la merecerías? Yo sé que Cuddy tiene sentimientos por ti, pero…

—Ya, ya, cállate.

House se volteó a mirar por la ventana, Lucas se acercó y lo miró.

—Lo siento —dijo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, ambos mirando por la ventana. Luego, Lucas rompió el silencio sin dejar de mirar un punto en el vacío: —Creo que no quieres que Cuddy regrese —House miró a Lucas sorprendido por el atrevimiento. —Porque en el fondo de ti sabes que esto sólo nos unirá más.

—Debería golpearte —amenazó House, mirando un punto en el espacio exterior. Tras otro momento de silencio, House dijo: —A Cuddy le gusta la acción, pero no sé si a este nivel.

Lucas lo miró, apretó los puños y le dio un puñetazo que lo botó al suelo, luego se lanzó sobre él y le siguió golpeando. Wilson llegó corriendo, con Rachel en brazos.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó, dejando a Rachel sobre la cama, encerrándola entre cojines. Se acercó a ellos y los separó. —¿¡Qué les pasa!? Machucarse mutuamente no traerá a Cuddy de vuelta más rápido.

—Tenía la esperanza de matarlo entre machucones —declaró House, secándose la sangre de su labio roto, con la manga de la camisa.

—Yo… —comenzó Lucas, poniéndose de pie —Lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso —se disculpó y cogiendo a Rachel en brazos, salió de la habitación.

—Ni se te ocurra ir muy lejos con la hija de Cuddy en esas condiciones —le gritó House.

Se quedó en silencio en su rincón. Wilson se acercó con un trapo húmedo de alcohol, House lo recibió diciendo:

—Gracias. Me leíste la mente, quería torturarme.

House se llevó el paño a la boca e hizo un gesto de dolor. Wilson aguantó un suspiro, lo miró con reproche y salió de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, House se vestía con un suéter, Wilson se ponía un buzo en su habitación y Lucas llegaba con Rachel dormida.

—Debemos llevarla —informó Lucas a House.

House dejó caer cansinamente sus brazos a los costados.

—¿Quieres exponerla a que si no muere por un loco asesino lo haga por un resfriado? Que generoso eres con preocuparte de no dejarla sin madre.

—¿Van a pelear otra vez? —preguntó Wilson como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando se acercó a ellos.

—No —regañó House, mientras se acercaba a Lucas. —Dámela —ordenó con cierto dejo afable. Lucas y Wilson lo miraron extrañados. —Ustedes tienen ambas piernas buenas, serán más útiles que yo. Yo me quedaré con ella. Dámela.

Lucas y Wilson intercambiaron una mirada, tras esto Lucas le entregó a Rachel a House, la bebé se recargó en el hombro de House y se abrazó para seguir durmiendo.

—Te traeré la canasta —afirmó Lucas yendo hasta la sala a buscar la cuna portátil de la niña, la que puso sobre la cama de House, quien dejó a la niña allí.

—¿A dónde fuiste con ella? —preguntó House.

—Estuve con ella en el hall del edificio. ¿Nos vamos, Wilson?

—Sí, vamos —asintió el oncólogo, abriendo la puerta.

House los vio marcharse, apesadumbrado.

Lucas y Wilson llegaron hasta el metro de Brooklyn, esperaban sentados poder ver algo. El agente Wapner estaba de pie, leyendo un periódico un poco más allá y otro agentes vigilaban disimuladamente alrededor.

Bebiendo café y pellizcándose para no dormirse, pasaron la noche hasta el amanecer, aún cuando Wapner decía que ya no valía la pena seguir esperando una vez pasada una hora y media de la hora acordada. Por fin se fueron.

Al llegar a la casa de Wilson no encontraron a House por ninguna parte. Wilson lo llamó.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó.

—En el hospital.

Lucas le quitó el celular a Wilson.

—¿Dónde está Rachel? —gritó.

—Está conmigo, está bien. Me debo ir —colgó.

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

Esa mañana Foreman había llamado a House para ir a ver a la paciente. No le quedó más remedio que llevar a Rachel consigo en su cuna portátil. Cogió el autobús. Llegando al hospital se puso a trabajar dejando a la niña durmiendo en su oficina, vigilada por alguno de los doctores, generalmente Trece o Chase cuando House no estaba.

Cuando Lucas y Wilson llegaron, House dormía sobre su sillón, mientras Hadley dibujaba con Rachel en el suelo sobre unas hojas con los plumones de House.

—Hola —saludó Trece.

—Hola —dijeron los otros dos.

—Es muy tranquila —comentó la doctora —, en especial después de que House le cambió el pañal —añadió, poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos. —Bueno, me voy —y salió.

Lucas y Wilson compartieron una frágil mirada de asombro.

—Hey. ¡Hey! Despierta —chilló Lucas.

House abrió los ojos y reincorporándose, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Cuddy?

—Con los secuestradores aún.

—¿No se juntaron contigo?

—No.

—Ya no te necesitan entonces. —House bajó la mirada. —La deben haber matado.

Lucas comenzó a sollozar hasta caer al suelo.

—No… No puede ser —negaba Lucas.

Wilson se aguantó las lágrimas y cogió a Rachel en brazos, con el bolso de sus cosas.

—Iré a mi oficina a darle de comer a Rachel —anunció y se fue.

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, Lucas sollozando, House pensativo.

—A Cuddy no le sirve que pierdas la esperanza.

—No la he perdido, pero no sé qué más pensar.

—Vamos con la policía a ver si saben algo más. Wilson puede quedarse con Rachel.

—Sí, tienes razón —aceptó el detective.

House le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie una vez que él lo hubo hecho, Lucas la aceptó y, cuando estuvo en pie, abrazó a House para llorar otra vez.

—¡Oh, Dios! No seas marica. Esto no ayuda.

Lucas se separó.

—Lo siento.

En eso sonó su teléfono móvil. Lucas lo sacó y miró a House sorprendido.

—Es el secuestrador.

—Ponle el altavoz.

Lucas posó el aparato sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla de House, mientras House se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

—Hola Lucas —saludó un hombre.

—¿Por qué no llegaste?

—Vi mucho peligro para mí alrededor tuyo, así que decidí que sería para otro día.

—Quiero a Lisa de vuelta.

—Y yo seiscientos mil dólares.

—¿Qué? Ese no era el trato. Yo ya fui al tribunal para que te absolvieran. ¿Ahora quieres dinero?

—Te haré escuchar algo que te convencerá para que mañana llegues sin policías a la construcción del nuevo supermercado en el centro de Nueva Jersey. Espera.

Lucas miró a House, este le correspondió en preocupación y ansiedad.

—¿Lucas?

Al escuchar esa palabra, esa voz, tanto House como Lucas se congelaron. House se puso de pie y se amurró en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados. Lucas miró a House y luego a su celular y habló:

—Lisa. Tú… Eh… Lo siento —acabó llorando. Miró a House como esperando un pista a qué debía hacer. —Está viva —moduló con sus labios musitando.

—Haz tu pregunta —ordenó el secuestrador.

Cuddy suspiró.

—Lucas.

—¿Sí? —saltó ansioso.

—¿Conoces la canción _This place is empty_? —Lucas agachó la mirada. —Es que no recuerdo cómo termina, la última estrofa.

Lucas observó a House como para preguntarle por qué Cuddy preguntaba eso, pero House tan sólo se dio vuelta con esa emoción cuando sabe una respuesta y comenzó a cantar:

—_Come on, baby, simmer down, and treat me sweet and cool. At least by now you have learned how to love a fool. Is funny how things turn around, it's crazy, but it's true. This place is empty, so empty, so empty without you._

Cuando House comenzó a cantar, Cuddy preguntó incrédula por su nombre para verificar si era él. House sólo siguió cantando.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Lucas.

El secuestrador colgó.

Lucas miró a House, pero este agachó la mirada con cierta culpabilidad, luego Lucas bajó la mirada también.


	6. Fall

Atraso, my fault. Chap del 08/02/2010 en House (no quiero spoilear titulo) Dios! en cierta parte tuve una remembranza con los Picapiedras xD

**

* * *

**

**VI**

**FALL**

House y Lucas estaban en la estación del FBI junto al agente Wapner. Mientras este último hablaba con su gente, los dos hombres esperaban sentados.

—¿Cómo acaba _This Place is empty_?, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —se cuestionaba Lucas —La gente suele preguntar por su familia, amigos, mascotas, su casa, sus enemigos, hasta por su trabajo, pero ¿por cómo acaba una canción? ¿Qué me dices House?

House, que hasta ese momento había estado muy callado, lo miró algo ido y contestó:

—Debe estar más preocupada de no querer matar su mente, de conservarla para llenarla con futuros recuerdos que le ayuden a olvidar esta experiencia. Ella quiere dominarla y no que la domine a ella y que luego su vida no avance más por culpa de esto.

Lucas lo miró con cierta sorpresa. House frunció el ceño como cuestionándose sus propias palabras.

—Soy doctor, tu detective, por eso sé de esas cosas.

—No —contradijo Lucas. House lo miró interrogante. —Las sabes porque la conoces. Porque estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Por qué te gusta tortúrate con esa idea? —gritó House, iracundo. —Ella está contigo, no está interesada en mí, por más que yo quiera verlo así.

—¿Entonces por qué nos fastidias?

House respiró hondo y en tono forzadamente más calmado dijo:

—¿No íbamos a comenzar a trabajar juntos?

Lucas también inspiró profundo.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

En eso el celular de Lucas sonó.

—¿Aló? —contestó el detective. Luego cubrió el micrófono —Es John —dijo.

House picó con su bastón a Wapner y los agentes comenzaron a realizar su trabajo con la llamada. Wapner azuzó a Lucas para que hablara.

—A las nueve, haremos el intercambio, en el lugar que te señalé. Sin policías —y colgó.

Todos se quedaron mirando.

—¿Alcanzaste a rastrearlo? —preguntó Wapner a uno de sus agentes.

—Nada más específico de lo que ya teníamos. Y ha cambiado el móvil otra vez.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo Wapner.

Lucas miraba pensativo un punto fijo.

—Voy al baño —dijo levantándose.

Wapner hizo una seña afirmativa.

House lo vio dirigirse por el pasillo hasta fuera de la oficina. Miró hacia un costado con cierto desdén y su zapato comenzó a golpear el suelo con frecuencia de nerviosismo. De pronto, su celular sonó. Vio que quien llamaba era Lucas así que no contestó. Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y otra vez, hasta que House contestó.

—¿Qué?

—Baja ahora. Wapner no va a permitir esto, pero no podemos llegar con ellos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Wilson ya viene de camino. Dejó a Rachel con Hadley. Es una locura, pero es la única forma de que Cuddy vuelva. Baja —y colgó.

House frunció el rostro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Wapner.

—Sí, mi paciente está a punto de morir, me equivoqué en el diagnóstico —se puso de pie. —Debo irme.

—Está bien. Con Lucas te mantendremos informado.

House sólo asintió.

Esperaron a Wilson en una gasolinera que había a un par de cuadras. Wilson llegó unos minutos después. Subieron al auto y se fueron.

—Nos matarán —comentó Wilson mientras conducía.

—Ya sé que es una locura —se excusó Lucas, moviendo mucho las manos. —Ya sé que Wapner nos va a matar si es que no lo hace John, pero hay que hacerlo.

—Einstein, ¿tienes el dinero? —preguntó House, desde el asiento de atrás.

—No soy tan imbécil como me crees, House. Wapner dejó el maletín en su escritorio y bueno, lo pedí prestado.

Wilson suspiró haciendo un gesto gracioso:

—Definitivamente no sobreviviremos.

Llegaron hasta la construcción del supermercado en el centro de Nueva Jersey. Cuando bajaron del auto, el móvil de Lucas sonó.

—Vuelvan al vehículo —ordenó la voz de John.

—¿Qué?

—Hazme caso.

Lucas suspiró:

—Subamos —dijo a sus acompañantes.

Wilson con cara interrogante y House rodando los ojos, hicieron caso.

Una vez adentro, Lucas continuó su conversación:

—Bien. Listo. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Hay una fábrica abandonada a unas ocho cuadras de ese lugar…

—Una fábrica abandonada a ocho cuadras —repitió Lucas a Wilson.

—… por la misma dirección que venían.

—Por la misma dirección que veníamos.

—Allí haremos el intercambio —y colgó.

Lucas suspiró.

—No puedo creer que le hagamos caso a un maniático —rezongó House.

—Los que te rodean te hacen caso todo el tiempo —comentó Lucas.

—Pero yo no pongo en peligro… Está bien. Sí lo hago. Pero no secuestro a nadie, a menos que sea por curarlo.

—¿Por qué el cambio de lugar? —cuestionó Wilson.

—Porque el FBI sabe de este lugar —respondió el detective.

Llegaron hasta el lugar mencionado y el celular de Lucas volvió a sonar.

—Me llamas de un celular diferente cada vez, y ya no es necesario.

—Cuida el tono, que si me enojo, olvídate de ella.

—Lo siento.

House frunció el ceño.

—¿Ves un callejón entre las dos bodegas a tu izquierda?

—Sí.

—Quiero que tú y el cojo caminen por él hasta una intersección. El otro que se quede ahí con las manos sobre el volante —dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

Lucas dio las indicaciones. Wilson resignado obedeció. House bajó junto a Lucas y emprendieron marcha.

—Esperaba un comentario tuyo —habló Lucas.

—¡Oh! Olvidé que era un paseo de recreo, gracias. Es un lugar bastante peculiar para una cita —ironizó House.

—Estás nervioso. Yo también. Sólo quería olvidar… ¿Aló?

—Deténganse ahí —ordenó John al otro lado del teléfono. Lucas levantó la mano con el maletín a la altura del estómago de House, para que éste se detuviera. —Escúchame bien. Ya están en la intersección. Quiero que el cojo siga el camino a su derecha, hasta el fondo, donde encontrará una gran pila de cajas de madera delante de una bodega cerrada. Tú vendrás a la bodega abierta que está al frente de donde se encuentran, aquí te estoy esperando para que me pases el dinero, una vez hecho esto, tu amigo, si es que ha pillado a tu novia, podrá seguir caminando tranquilamente, de lo contrario morirán ambos. Hazlo ya.

Lucas dejó caer su brazo con el celular a un costado, miró a House y le explicó la situación. House asintió preocupado e hizo caso, fue por el camino indicado, cojeando a cada paso.

Lucas tomó aire y se dirigió a la bodega señalada a unos pasos más adelante. Al entrar miró hacia todos lados, distinguió una sombra al fondo y se dirigió hasta allá.

—Al fin nos vemos las caras Lucas Douglas.

—Yo ya te la había visto.

—Sí, cuando volviste mi vida un infierno.

—Sí —afirmó. Rió con sorna. —Ahora tú conviertes la mía en uno. —Tiró el maletín al suelo —Ahí está tu cochino dinero, ya me has jodido la vida, no se la jodas a mi novia y déjala ir.

—Yo creo que es tarde para eso, ya debe ser un infierno para ella también. Pero bueno. Arrodíllate.

—¿Qué?

—¡Arrodíllate! —lo apuntó con una pistola.

Lucas obedeció alzando las manos como para que se calmara.

—Abre el maletín. —Lucas siguió la instrucción. —Dame un fajo —John lo revisó. —No está marcados… mmm… ni en serie… Toma —Lucas recibió el fajo. —Guárdalo y cierra la maleta. —Lucas hizo lo dicho. —Levántate —cuando tuvo a Lucas de frente sonrió y sus gafas oscuras parecieron brillar aún más. —Puedes irte.

Lucas lo miró perplejo.

—Puedes irte —insistió. —Tengo lo que quiero.

—Pero yo no tengo lo que quiero —balbuceó Lucas.

John se encogió de hombros. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas, con el maletín en una mano y la pistola apuntando a Lucas en la otra, hasta confundirse entre las sombras, mientras decía:

—Es la suerte del mundo, no todos ganan.

Lucas comenzó a enojarse. Cuando llegó a dañarse las palmas con las uñas, se expresó:

—¡Hijo de perra!

Corrió a toda velocidad a encontrarlo en el lugar donde se había escondido, pero no lo halló por ninguna parte y no le quedó más que descargar su ira y frustración sobre una pared. Trató de calmar su respiración, mientras pensaba.

—¡House! —recordó de pronto. —También lo debe haber matado, si fue a buscarla… —farfulló pesimista.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, ya ahí dirigió su camino hacia donde debió haber ido House, pero no había alcanzado ni a dar diez pasos cuando se oyó un disparo, luego el estruendo de un derrumbe y, finalmente, una gran polvareda se elevó desde la dirección hacia la cual marchaba. Tuvo que cubrirse la cara para que el polvo no le entrara ni a los ojos ni a la boca, y poder continuar viendo, para lograr seguir su camino. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Cuddy!… y a House.


	7. Whirlwind

El terremoto en Concepción que me dejó sin luz 5 días no cuenta como excusa, verdad? u_u FUERZA COMPATRIOTAS!

**

* * *

**

VII

**WHIRLWIND**

House asintió a las indicaciones de Lucas y se dirigió por el camino asignado. Cojeaba a cada paso que daba por el largo trecho que debía andar hasta llegar a la bodega del final, con pilas y pilas de cajas cubriendo su pared. Al llegar hasta ahí se detuvo, miró alrededor y sintió la hostilidad de tan desértico lugar; tampoco vio a nadie. Dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar tras las torres de cajas de madera. Empujó algunas con su bastón provocando el derrumbe de tres pilas regulares y el escape de muchas ratas, hizo un gesto entre el fastidio y el asco ante eso y luego continuó su búsqueda. Finalmente, en un hueco formado por varias cajas encontró a Cuddy abrazada a sus piernas, desnuda. House la miró con cierta incomodidad y algo así como la angustia.

Cuddy al ver sus pies y su bastón alzó la mirada compungida, y cuando vio su rostro ininteligible, sus ojos se aguaron, mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a llorar amargamente, bajando la mirada y aferrándose más a sus piernas.

House, ante eso, salió de su ensimismamiento, afirmó su bastón en una de las pilas y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba para cubrir a Cuddy.

—¡No! —gritó ella, golpeando la prenda con la mano.

—Pero… —House no entendía nada. —Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, mirando hacia un costado, nunca mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero hay un francotirador apuntándote desde el edificio de las oficinas —House miró al lugar indicado —y disparará si me mueves de aquí antes de tiempo.

—¿Y cuándo es tiempo?

—Cuando se mueva de ahí.

House bajó la mirada, molesto.

—Sólo quiero cubrirte.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

House observaba el frágil, triste y desquebrajado cuadro que pintaba Cuddy y bastante tiempo se le pasó así, tanto que para cuando sacudió su cabeza recordando mirar al sito de amarre, se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de libertad. Se hincó ante Cuddy y la cubrió con la chaqueta abrochando el segundo botón. Cuddy alzó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, la preocupación de él y la angustia de ella se mezclaron en un solo cuadro azul que de pronto se inundó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Cuddy, secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Dios! —se quejó House. —Esto no es tu culpa. No es necesario que te martirices —House se quedó en silencio de golpe y cambió sus facciones acusativas por unas de incomodidad. —Me daré vuelta para que te coloques eso y nos vayamos —y dicho esto, se levantó y se volteó.

Cuddy también se levantó y mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, explicó:

—Tendrás que irte antes.

—¿Qué? No haré tal cosa —alegó, sin voltearse.

—Pero, es que…

—No. Vine por ti, me voy contigo. No quiero que tu novio me castre.

—Puedes voltearte —aseguró Cuddy. House hizo caso. Ella suspiró y continuó: —¿Ves mi tobillo? —House miró y vio que tenía una amarra que se escondía tras una caja, se asomó por el costado de Cuddy para ver a dónde llegaba y vio algo como una bomba que estaba sujeta a un plomo. House la miró alarmado —Debo cortar el cable. ¡Hasta me dejaron el cuchillo! —comentó con ironía, señalándolo en el suelo.

Ambos se miraron con aletargamiento.

—House, tu pierna no te permitirá correr lo bastante lejos en diez segundos.

—Y tú estás débil.

—Sí, pero mis piernas están bien —destacó tajante.

Dicho esto, House le dedicó una última mirada, para luego retroceder lentamente, coger su bastón y desaparecer.

Cuddy suspiró con pena, prohibiendo a sus lágrimas escapar y esperó un momento. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se agachó, cogió el cuchillo y cortó el cable. Sin pensárselo dos veces, puso a sus extremidades inferiores a toda velocidad. Había avanzado un tramo importante, pero no muy extenso cuando oyó un disparo, y luego la explosión que la hizo caer al suelo y pronto la cubrió de polvo.

House se había escondido en un callejón formado por una bodega y el edificio de las oficinas. Cuando vio a Cuddy pasar gritó su nombre para que llegara ahí, pero un disparo opacó su voz. Se acercaría, pero la explosión lo dejó sin posibilidades de moverse y sólo verla caer. Pronto todo sería una humareda que ni la punta de su nariz le dejaría ver.

* * *

Wilson se quedó con las manos sobre el volante como se le indicó, pero intentaba de reojo tener una pista de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Notó que tenía un francotirador fijo en él, comenzó a sudar frío y a fruncir el labio. Veía el reloj de su radio y se ponía cada vez más nervioso cuando una eternidad parecía pasarle por delante, pero el tiempo seguía en el mismo lugar. Luego notó que el tirador ya no estaba sobre él. Comenzó a revisar a su alrededor nuevamente y, aún con nerviosismo, decidió bajarse del vehículo. De inmediato decidió que había sido una pésima idea cuando un disparo reventó su neumático, cosa que no le permitió atinar más que a ovillarse al lado de su auto, nervioso; ¡ni a abrir los ojos se atrevió! Pero cuando oyó el ruido de una gran demolición, se olvidó de todos esos fantasmas y se envalentó para ir en esa dirección.

Andando por el mismo camino de House y Lucas, se encontró con este último, pero antes de decirle algo tuvo que copiar la posición que el detective traía: de espaldas, cubriéndose la cara. Trató de alcanzarlo para llevárselo tras una muralla y protegerse. Lo logró y allí se quedaron un momento.

* * *

La polvareda seguía presente, pero House ya podía distinguir el sitio donde estaba Cuddy, así que con mucho cuidado de no perder la visión y no darse contra algo, llegó hasta ella. Lo primero que hizo, ya a su lado, fue comprobar signos vitales: habían. Luego, a tacto, revisó por contusiones: halló una luxación en el pie derecho que corrigió preventivamente, al subir por sus piernas notó muchas magulladuras y que sus manos se bañaban de algo viscoso: sangre, pero ninguna cantidad alarmante, sus brazos también estaban heridos, en especial sus palmas, su torso se vio protegido por el saco que le entregó, excepto por un corte que hacía denotar que tenía una herida cortante a la altura del hombro. También se fijó en la cantidad de astillas de madera enterradas en su cuerpo. Su rostro tampoco se salvó. Estaba semiinconsciente.

—Cuddy —susurró en su oído.

Cuddy intentó abrir los ojos, pero la cantidad de polvo sobre sus pestañas se lo impedía. Quiso alzar su mano para quitárselo, pero no pudo.

—¡Ay! —gimió de dolor y una lágrima cayó por sus ojos.

—No te muevas —dijo House, estirando la manga de su camisa para limpiar sus ojos del polvo.

—Me _duele_ —se quejó con la voz quebrada, pudiendo abrir los ojos ahora enrojecidos.

House la miró con más congoja que nunca y con cierta empatía.

—Lo sé —aseguró.

En eso Wilson y Lucas se vislumbraron entre la bruma polvosa. También comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de policías.

—¡Lisa! —chilló Lucas, acercándose a ella, a su cara específicamente.

—Cuidado —regañó House ante tal acercamiento que consideró peligroso para sus heridas.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Lucas, preocupado.

—Por supuesto que está bien, no la ves, acaso, sana, sin rasguño y sin dolor, allí, saltando —graznó sarcástico, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su bastón.

Lucas levantó lentamente la mirada vidriosa hacia House.

—Está muerta —gimió con voz temblorosa.

House se heló y frunció el ceño. Wilson, más ágil, se arrodilló y chequeó signos vitales.

—No es nada. Se ha desmayado —dijo mirando fijamente a Lucas, luego miró a House, dándose cuenta que su amigo soltó algo el bastón que había empuñado con más fuerza que la de costumbre.

Lucas suspiró. Acercó su mano y acarició con toda la delicadeza que pudo el rostro de su novia. La observaba entre pensativo, culpable, esperanzado, pero por sobre todo quebrado. Su mente era un remolino de sentimientos que trabajaba en una solución tormentosa y precipitada, que no estaba muy seguro de si aceptaría. Tanto era su ensimismamiento que no notó cuando la policía, con el agente Wapner había llegado y se llevaban a Wilson y a House, este último alegando que Cuddy necesitaba atención y Wapner le aseguraba una y otra vez que una ambulancia ya venía en camino, cosa que parecía no ser suficiente para el nefrólogo. Tampoco notó que lo tomaron a él, más cuando ya se veía muy lejos de Cuddy. Ella con policías a su alrededor. House, Wilson y él metidos en patrullas, con Wapner regañándoles cosas que no escuchó. Derramando unas lágrimas cuando marchaban y la veía aún ahí tirada. Suspirando cuando vio a la ambulancia llegar justo para cuando ellos hacían abandono del lugar hacia donde Wapner velaría por su poca suerte… hacia donde no sabría de la mujer que quería.

Lucas observaba un punto en el vacío desde donde se alejaban, entre pensativo, culpable, esperanzado, pero por sobre todo: quebrado.


	8. Cloud

No daré excusas de mi atraso. Sí diré que cambié el final de este fic, estos dos últimos capítulos iban a ser completamente diferentes, pero tras el final de la sexta temporada, pues, preferí cambiarlo.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, con lo que bolis me había pedido hace tiempo. Quedó más largo que los anteriores.

En un review espero sus comentarios, amenzas de muerte y todo ese tipo de cosas. 3

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

**CLOUD**

Lucas, House y Wilson estaban sentados frente al detective Wapner. Los tres esposados con las manos delante. Wilson expresaba su culpa, House su desesperación por irse y Lucas su angustia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos retendrás aquí, Wapner? Ya tienes lo que quieres. Ya descartaste que fuéramos un peligro para la comunidad, tendremos que pagar una fianza, pero necesitamos un cajero para ello. Y quiero ver a Lisa —habló Lucas.

—Tendrán que esperar. No quisieron la ayuda de la policía para ir a buscar a la doctora Cuddy, no creo que la quieran para ir a verla.

—Pues no me interesa si me das cadena perpetua por desacato, yo me largo —declaró House, levantándose.

—Siéntese doctor House —ordenó Wapner, pero House hizo oídos sordos.

—House —gritó Wilson. —¡House!

—No llegará muy lejos con las manos atadas —declaró el detective oficial.

House volvió apretado por ambos brazos por tres policías. Lo sentaron con brusquedad en la silla que estuvo sentado.

—¿Ves? —hizo notar Wapner a Wilson.

Uno de los oficiales no se movió del lado de House, para vigilarlo.

—Mis oficiales están cuidando de ella —explicó. —Esperen.

House dio un bufido de hartazgo. Lucas suspiró. Wilson se rascó la nariz.

Un par de horas más tarde el teléfono de Wapner sonó. Los tres se exaltaron, mientras el detective contestaba con lentitud.

—OK… Ajá… Gracias —colgó y miró a los tres interesados. —Ella despertó —los tres hicieron ademán de ponerse de pie. —Sólo dejaré ir a uno.

—¿¡Qué! —saltaron Lucas y House. Wilson simplemente se sentó.

—Tú deberías ir, a lo mejor. Eres su novio —señaló Wapner a Lucas.

—¡No! —protestó House.

Wilson se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—Tiene razón —admitió Lucas, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Hasta House se sorprendió de las palabras del detective privado. Los tres, excepto el policía que cuidaba a House, lo miraron estupefactos.

—¿Quieres ir o no? —gruñó Lucas al diagnosta.

House asintió, luego miró a Wapner con interrogación en las facciones y éste le asintió. Se puso de pie al tiempo que Wapner estiraba la llave de las esposas al policía, para que se las quitara.

El doctor salió junto al policía que lo custodiaba. Wilson miraba a Lucas aún con estupefacción. Lucas parecía demasiado pensativo para su gusto. A Wapner parecía no importarle. Pero el oncólogo, que por más que lo pensaba, retorcía y meditaba, no hallaba razón lógica, moral ni psicológica para la actitud de Lucas, por lo que no aguantó más la pregunta en su boca y se dejó oír:

—¿Por qué?

Lucas le dirigió una mirada de angustia, para luego no mirarlo más.

Wilson quedó aún más intrigado.

* * *

House estaba a un par de pasos de llegar a la habitación donde yacía Cuddy. El guardia que lo escoltaba, no le quitaba de su parámetro de vigilancia. House ya estaba hastiado de ello.

—¿Será posible que pueda entrar solo? Dudo que ella quiera matarme como para necesitar un guardaespaldas —gruñó el nefrólogo.

—Puedes entrar solo, pero te esperaré aquí afuera. Aún debo llevarte de vuelta para el trámite final.

House respingó fastidiado.

—¿No puedes fingir que me perdiste en el camino? —preguntó desde la puerta.

—Negativo —contestó tajante, parándose a discreción frente a la puerta.

House hizo una mueca de mala gana y entró cerrando las persianas.

Cuddy levantó la vista al sentir el ruido provocado por el intruso que invadía su habitación. Su corazón latía a mil, pensando aún en el pasado que la envolvió al punto de dejarla en dónde hoy estaba. Abrazó a su hija con aprehensión maternal. Había alguien más a su lado.

—Tranquila. Sólo es House —dijo la voz femenina, apareciendo por detrás de la revista que leía. Era Trece.

Cuddy notó que la información era cierta y soltó un poco a su hija hasta volver a dejarla jugar con su muñeca. Mientras hacía esto, no quitaba sus ojos de House, algo estupefacta. House tampoco parecía reaccionar muy bien; una vez que se hubo dado vuelta sólo se quedó observándola, algo decepcionado con su reacción, pero entendiéndola.

Trece los escudriñaba a ambos. Sonrió levemente para dejar su revista a un lado e ir a coger a Rachel y su muñeca.

—Iré por una soda para mí y aprovecharé de dar su mamadera a Rachel —y dicho esto, tomó también el bolso de la bebé y salió, golpeando a House en el camino, para que avanzara y la dejara salir, pues estorbaba en la puerta.

House y Cuddy quedaron inmersos en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos, House decidió acercarse. Cuddy lo miraba aproximarse con cierta angustia. Permanecieron un momento más en silencio hasta que Cuddy decidió hablar:

—¿Y Lucas?

House gruñó y desvió la mirada.

—No es que tú… pero es que… bueno, Lucas es… —trató, ella, de explicarse.

—Lucas es tu novio, lo sé. Pero él no quiso venir y me dijo a mí que viniera.

—¿Seguro que no fuiste tú quien le obligó a tomar esa decisión? —preguntó, mirando un punto en el vacío a su izquierda.

—Si te molesta que haya venido, sólo dilo —declaró hastiado.

Cuddy pestañó repetidamente, giró la cabeza para ver cómo House se encaminaba a la puerta. Vio con desesperación la escena.

—House, vuelve. No te vayas. No quise decir eso, es sólo que… habría sido lo lógico —y se encogió de hombros.

House se volvió y pudo verla en un estado de vulnerabilidad que por más que quisiera, no le permitía dejarla sola. Se acercó, nuevamente. Cuddy no quitó sus ojos aguados de la cara de él, hasta tener que elevarlos, cuando se aproximó tanto.

—Sí, lo necesito —respondió ella a la pregunta tácita.

Entonces, House se sentó a un lado de la cama, dejando su bastón apoyado en la mesita, posó una mano en su hombro, mirándola con minuciosidad. Cuddy no aguantó más y se echó sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, a llorar.

En un primer instante, House no supo qué debía hacer, pero en seguida la envolvió con sus brazos, cobijándola en su regazo.

Se quedaron largo rato así, Cuddy sollozando sobre su pecho, empapándolo, House acariciando su espalda, su nuca…

Cuddy se separó, secándose los ojos con las muñecas. House sólo le seguía la corriente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

House la miró tan fijamente, y la escuchó tan harto de sus disculpas, que no notó cuando Cuddy ya le estaba corriendo la cara: él había tomado su rostro y estaba a milímetros de besarla. House se separó y tragó frustrado.

—Lo siento —esta vez fue él.

Cuddy desvió la mirada, permanentemente.

* * *

_Tres días después…_

Cuddy bajaba del auto de Wilson, quien la había ido a dejar junto a su hija. La acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa, donde Lucas abrió la puerta.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —comentó Wilson, abrazando a su amiga y retirándose bajo la incómoda atmósfera que había formado la pareja.

—Hola —saludó Lucas.

Cuddy no respondió, tan solo se abrió paso al interior de su casa con su hija. Llegó hasta la habitación de la niña, donde la acomodó en su cuna y tiró su bolso a un lado. Luego, se dirigió a su cuarto, donde comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Lucas entró al dormitorio.

—Siento no haberte ido a ver en estos tres días, pero tenía miedo a que volvieran por ti.

Cuddy seguía desprendiéndose de sus ropas sin responder nada, hasta que quedó en ropa interior. Mientras caminaba hacia el clóset para tomar una toalla, Lucas observó los hematomas y cicatrices de todo tipo de extensión que invadían su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué te hicieron allá? —preguntó el detective, acongojado, con la voz demasiado quebrada, mientras ella se quitaba lo poco que le quedaba de ropa.

Cuddy se envolvió con la toalla y se encaminó a la ducha.

—Me dieron baños de espuma y mucho amor, como suelen hacer los secuestradores —contestó al fin, en su camino. Al entrar al baño, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Lucas suspiró y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo, donde se tomó la cabeza con frustración.

Cuddy sentía el agua caer por su cuerpo. Un remolino de agua sucia se iba por el drenaje. Una mano se afirmó en la pared y unos sollozos se hicieron oír. Entre el revuelto pelo que mojado se pegaba a su cara, los ojos de Cuddy se asomaban cristalizados y trémulos. El agua de la regadera impedía saber la cantidad de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero la pena estaba presente en sus lecturas, eso era tan claro como el agua que caía antes de tocarla.

Cuando Cuddy salió de la ducha, Lucas estaba afuera esperándola, con los brazos tomando el marco, impidiéndole salir. Al verlo, Cuddy se sobresaltó.

—¿Te violaron? —inquirió muy serio.

Cuddy lo miró asustada.

—¿Sí? —insistió él.

Cuddy comenzó a alterarse, se cogió el cuello con ambas manos y agachó la mirada. Lucas la abrazó.

—Los mataré —prometió Lucas con la voz quebrada, abrazando a su novia con toda la aprehensión que su protección le dictaba.

—No me violaron —afirmó Cuddy, más calmada en su pecho.

Lucas la cogió por sus hombros, para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo. —Lisa, ¿lo estás defendiendo? Las víctimas suelen defender a sus victimarios después de un tiempo…

—¡No! No lo estoy defendiendo —suspiró. Se acercó a su rostro, aún algo trémula. —Te echaba de menos.

Lucas deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tiemblas?

Cuddy bajó la mirada y se separó de él.

—Me gustaría que me hubieras besado antes de preguntarme eso.

—No podría besarte si tiemblas y no sé por qué.

Se miraron un momento más.

—No estoy bien —confesó Cuddy. —No me violaron —aseguró y salió del baño por el espacio que le hizo Lucas.

Lucas expiró con violencia y se volteó antes de que ella entrara a la habitación.

—Es por House, ¿verdad?

Cuddy se detuvo y lo miró. Abrió la boca, pero exhaló las palabras en el aire botado, frunció los labios y casi sin aire respondió:

—Sí —y entró al cuarto.

Lucas se apoyó en el marco del umbral y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con congoja reflejada en su faz. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para darse el valor de hacer lo que en su mente se había iluminado.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto y tocó antes de abrir. Al no obtener respuesta, notó que era por el secador de pelo, así que decidió asomarse sin tener el permiso.

Cuddy notó, a través del espejo, la intromisión y apagó la máquina. Espero en silencio.

—¿Dijiste que me echabas de menos? —preguntó el detective, acercándose.

—Sí —afirmó la doctora, mirándolo por medio del espejo aún.

Lucas la rodeó para poder verla a los ojos.

—¡En serio! ¡Sí! Te echaba de menos —aseguró, mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… —Lucas se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa, hasta quedar entre el espejo y ella. Apoyó sus caderas en el mueble y cogió la cintura de Cuddy acercándola a él. —Podríamos recordarnos, ¿no crees?

Cuddy soltó el secador sobre la mesa tras él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por su cuello.

—Tres días —remarcó ella.

—Quería protegerte.

—Wilson fue apenas pagó su fianza, yo mandé a pagar tu fianza, Wilson pagó la fianza de House. House vino a verme por mandato policial, porque tú lo dejaste, ¿por qué no apareciste tú en ese momento? Wilson fue, porque Wilson es Wilson, y fue cada día, a cada momento que pudo. House no apareció más, no me extraña. Pero, ¿tú?

—Lo siento…

—Wilson me contó que andabas raro.

—Estaba shockeado. ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

—Dame una explicación primero —rió Cuddy, golpeándole el pecho.

—Ouch —sonrió Lucas. Se abrazaron, mirándose fijamente. —Te echaba de menos.

—Aún me debes una explicación —aclaró Cuddy, antes de envolverse en un beso.


	9. Yellow

No lo puedo creer. Terminé. Algunas notas importantes antes.

1) Tiene temas M, pero que sólos se mencionan. (Digamos que es la parte que menos me convenció mm)

2) No quedé muy convencida, pero eso es habitual en mí, así que me ignoro de vez en cuando.

3) Estoy organizando un **concurso de fics Huddy**. El premio es bien humilde en todo caso xD Un dibujo sobre su fic. Consta de una cantidad absurda de categorías. En mi perfil dejaré el link con la información. Ojalá participaran.

4) Reconozco no haber investigado demasiado.

5) Tengo twitter xD... ya, esto no es importante...

Les dejo leer en tranquilidad.

**

* * *

**

IX

**YELLOW**

Trece entró a la habitación del hospital en la que estaba Cuddy, con Rachel en brazos. La vio sumida en un punto en la nada.

—¿Y House? —preguntó la joven doctora, pero no hubo respuesta.

Se acercó preocupada. De camino dejó a la niña sobre el sillón, atrapada entre los cojines y el bolso a un lado.

—Cuddy —llamó su atención, tronando los dedos delante de su cara. —¡Cuddy! —esta vez la sacudió por los hombros.

Cuddy no respondía.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —volteó a través de la cama. Iría a buscar ayuda, pero Cuddy comenzó a convulsionar.

Se acercó a ella a sujetar su cabeza, mientras pedía ayuda:

—¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —gritó, mientras se dio un tiempo para oprimir el botón de emergencias.

Un par de enfermeras entraron.

—Ayúdenme a voltearla —ordenó Trece. —Busca al equipo del doctor House y al doctor House que anda por aquí, pero no sé en dónde —ordenó a la otra.

La mujer salió. Hadley y la otra enfermera intentaban controlar la situación.

* * *

Cuando Cuddy ya dormía sobre su cama y Hadley cuidaba a Rachel, entró Foreman.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

—Convulsionó, después de entrar en estado de shock, tras haber visto a House —respondió, poniéndose de pie. —Te quedas a cargo, mientras voy a dejar a Rachel a la guardería.

—Sí, jefa —respondió molesto por ser ordenado.

En eso ingresó Chase, pero antes de decir una palabra, Foreman mandó:

—Ve a buscar a House. Debemos saber qué le dijo o hizo. Asumo que entró en estado de shock por él.

Chase enarcó una ceja en una mueca graciosa y, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, salió del cuarto.

Después de poco buscar por el hospital, decidió seguir el razonamiento de Occam y encontró a House en la estación de policías.

Se acercó a él una vez que hubo llamado a la puerta y Wapner le permitió entrar.

—Imaginé que estarías aquí —comentó el australiano, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Tengo niñero y Wilson se fugó, olvidando pagar mi fianza —contestó, echado en la silla, señalando al policía que lo custodiaba, además de Wapner. Luego, miró a su empleado con curiosidad —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cuddy colapsó después de que te fuiste. Necesitamos saber qué le dijiste o hiciste.

House lo miraba estupefacto y algo incómodo cuando notó su, propia, marcada desesperación reflejada al exterior.

—Debí haber enviado a su novio —susurró Wapner.

—Tienes razón —admitió House, acomodándose en la silla, para mirar al policía de frente. —Pero su novio me envió a mí.

—Sólo necesito saber una razón por la que Cuddy pudo haber colapsado, además de sólo verte —insistió Chase.

House miró a Wapner.

—¿Puedo ir a hablar con mi empleado, en privado?

—No, hasta que paguen tu fianza.

—¿Alguien dijo fianza?

Todos voltearon para ver a quién había dicho eso: Wilson había llegado.

—¿Soy libre, entonces? —preguntó House.

—Sí —afirmó Wapner, mirándolo desde su asiento. —Pero como vuelvas a desacatar una orden policial, no tendrás sólo fianza y trabajo comunitario; tendrás cárcel.

—En el hospital ya hago bastante trabajo comunitario —comentó desde la puerta, con los otros dos siguiéndolo.

Wapner lo ignoró.

—Te llamaré para avisarte —advirtió el policía y volvió a sus cosas.

House asintió y salió de la sala. Tanto Wilson como Chase hicieron ademanes de buena educación, queriendo despedirse, pero al no tener contacto visual, no quedó más que en un gesto.

* * *

—¿Qué le hiciste? —fue el saludo que le brindó Trece al entrar al departamento de diagnósticos.

House y Chase la miraron estupefactos.

—¿Qué sucedió tan grave para que estés así, mujer? —preguntó House.

—Te dieron la oportunidad de verla por sobre su novio y tú no sé qué diablos hiciste para fastidiarla. Yo he estado controlando su estado y estaba evolucionando bien. Ahora echaste todo a perder.

—¡Oh! ¡No jodas! ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo no tuve la culpa y sí una droga o algo que le hayan dado?

—No. Porque donde tú estás nada es más malo que tú.

Chase, House y Taub la quedaron mirando como si hubiera dicho una vesania.

—Tengo hambre —comentó House.

—¿Qué? —chilló Hadley.

—Nada. Pensé que era la hora de las cosas absurdas. ¿Qué pasó con la paciente?

—Cuddy podría morir y tú… —alegó Trece.

—La paciente podría morir, Cuddy podría quedar loca, pero no morirá.

—La paciente ya murió —informó Chase.

—Ah. ¿Qué tenía?

—La familia no nos dejó averiguar, sólo la causa de muerte que fue un infarto cerebral.

—¿Qué? —se alteró House. —¿No han aprendido nada en todos estos años? Les he enseñado a embaucar, estafar, timar y mentir; en especial a ti —señaló a Chase. —Debería despedirlos.

Trece los miró indignada, bufó y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó House a los otros dos presentes.

—No lo sé —admitió Chase, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que está así porque, a falta de Wilson y Lucas, ella es quien se ha preocupado de la hija de Cuddy y de Cuddy cuando llegó aquí —explicó Taub. —Se ha… "encariñado" con el caso, diría yo.

—Pues que no se encariñe tanto. ¿Cuándo tomé este caso? Lo que tiene Cuddy no es…

—Lo causaste tú —interrumpió Chase.

House lo miró fijamente.

—¿Tienes pruebas médicas de eso?

—Después de verte a ti, ella…

—¡NO las tienes! Cuando me fui, Cuddy estaba bien. Bueno, bien dentro de lo que puede. Te lo demostraré —apostó, saliendo de la oficina.

Taub y Chase se miraron alzando las cejas. Tras eso, salieron siguiendo a su jefe.

* * *

En la habitación de Cuddy, estaban Foreman, revisando sus reflejos, y Trece, interrogándola.

—¿En serio House no tuvo la culpa de tu estado?

—Recuerdo haberlo visto irse cuando… —Cuddy se sonrosó un poco. —Cuando ya no valía la pena que siguiera aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya me había enterado de que estaba bien —contestó una tercera voz.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta para ver a House entrar con Taub y Chase. House no quitaba los ojos, algo preocupados y muy cómplices, de los de Cuddy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Hadley, fastidiada.

—Puedes acostarte —dijo Foreman a Cuddy.

—Vine a demostrar mi inocencia —sentenció. —Cuddy —llamó su atención —, ¿sabes si te dieron algo en el secuestro?

Cuddy lo miró acongojada, a punto de llorar. Poco a poco comenzó a negar con la cabeza, hasta que musitó un "no".

—Lo imaginé —suspiró él. —Chase, hazle una prueba toxicológica. Trece, ve si entre todas sus heridas y hematomas encuentras algún pinchazo. Y ustedes dos —señaló a Taub y Foreman —indúzcanle una hipnosis.

Foreman carraspeó.

Los otros tres lo miraron atentos, pero hastiados.

Foreman asintió y les hizo una señal de que podían ir.

House carraspeó. Foreman lo miró. House le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que podía salir. Foreman rodó los ojos y salió.

House observó a Cuddy, mientras Chase le tomaba unas muestras de sangre y Trece lo asistía. De pronto, Cuddy elevó la vista y se encontraron sus ojos con los de House, él la evitó inmediatamente, como un adolescente que ha sido pillado, y se fue. Cuddy bajó la mirada trémula. Trece lo notó y se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

House estaba en el despacho de Wilson, quien cuidaba de Rachel. La niña jugaba con sus juguetes encima de la mesa, mientras los hombres conversaban, sentados uno frente al otro.

—¿Dónde se metió Lucas? —cuestionó el nefrólogo.

Wilson negó con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de Rachel.

—Su novia está en el hospital, estuvo secuestrada. Si se supone que la ama tanto, ¿por qué no está aquí?

—A lo mejor se parece más a ti de lo que imaginas.

—¿Qué? Oye, yo vine a ver a Cuddy, Lucas me dejó venir en lugar de él… —House puso su cara de epifanía.

—No tienes paciente para que pongas esa cara, así que imagino que compartirás conmigo tu iluminación —comentó Wilson, sabiendo que House no lo escuchaba, mientras le movía un cascabel a Rachel, quien empezó a reír.

—Lucas está coludido con los secuestradores.

—¿¡Qué! —chilló el oncólogo como chica. —¿En qué retorcida arruga de tu cerebro hallaste esa respuesta a una pregunta que nadie ha hecho?

—Pues te cuento: la pregunta es "¿por qué no fue Lucas a ver a Cuddy y me envió a mí?". La respuesta es esa.

—Entiendo que Lucas pueda sentirse culpable si hizo algo así, pero no encuentro una sola razón por la que arriesgaría la vida de su novia.

—A lo mejor no es tan bueno como pensamos.

—¿Tú piensas que alguien es bueno? —cuestionó el oncólogo asombrado. —Bueno, ya puedo creer que Lucas hizo algo así.

—Mira, Wilson, o es eso, o es que Lucas mintió a los secuestradores y ahora se alejó de Cuddy para no meterla en más problemas.

—Eso suena más a él.

—Es es cursi.

—Eso es noble.

—Noble habría sido que hiciera todo lo que los secuestradores le pidieron. ¡Incluso más! Noble habría sido pensar en que no puede tener una relación con alguien sin pensar que la pueda poner en peligro; nunca debió haber comenzado un romance con Cuddy.

—Y ese eres tú. Egoísta.

House se levantó.

—Son mis teorías. Elige una o dime dónde está Lucas.

Y salió del despacho.

Wilson suspiró. Miró a Rachel.

—Tú viviste con él, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacer eso?

Rachel tomó el cascabel y comenzó a agitarlo, dando saltitos sobre su trasero.

—¿Eso es un sí?

* * *

House iba camino a su despacho, cuando Chase lo interceptó.

—Éxtasis y marihuana —informó el australiano.

—¿Y dónde están las drogas raras y nuevas?

—Éstas son más fáciles de conseguir y de camuflar; y logras estados de inconsciencia en la persona.

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho. No sé cómo el éxtasis no la mató. Pero esa debe ser la respuesta a que se quede pegada. Foreman dice que le cuesta concentrarse.

—¿No puede ser sólo el shock post traumático? —preguntó House, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

—No tiene marcas de pinchazos —comunicó Hadley, levantándose de la silla.

—Sí. La marihuana y el éxtasis son más disimulados si los mezclas con la comida.

—El éxtasis sí, pero la marihuana…

Trece se quedó en silencio. Los dos hombres la miraron fijamente, mientras ella parecía tener ganas de llorar.

—Tiene hematomas que parecen de que fue abusada sexualmente. Le pregunté y me contó qué fue lo que recordó después de que te vio. No fue tu culpa. Está traumada.

—¿Pero de qué? —apuró House.

—Tenía óvulos de marihuana. Los tipos la usaron. Por lo que deduje, el éxtasis fue para que no opusiera resistencia. Los óvulos eran pequeños. Uno se reventó; no fue tan grave eso. En cambio, el éxtasis… Foreman ya la puso en desintoxicación. Ese es el motivo de su descontrol mental. Una vez que la limpieza acabe, debería estar mejor. Espero que pueda seguir administrando el hospital —comentó al final, con angustia, en un musito.

—¡No seas tarada! Cuddy es más terca que una mula; seguirá aquí. Cuando yo la vi, estaba bien; traumada, sensible, pero eso es normal tras lo que pasó. Estará bien.

Se quedaron en silencio. En eso entraron Foreman y Taub.

—Comenzó a quejarse de por qué Lucas no está con ella. Empieza a demostrar sentimientos, además de traumatismo y angustia. Estaba enrabiada.

—Decepcionada —vaticinó House.

—Como sea, ya salió de la negación —alegó el neurólogo.

House suspiró.

—Foreman, acompáñame —ordenó el nefrólogo, saliendo de su oficina.

Ambos salieron rumbo al ascensor. Al ingresar y cerrarse, House consultó preocupado:

—En tu opinión como neurólogo, ¿crees que lo de Cuddy sea tratable?

Foreman se sorprendió.

—Yo creo que deberías preguntarle a un psicólogo.

—Me refiero al efecto de éxtasis. Alguna secuela debió dejar.

—Cuddy está más traumatizada que drogada. El éxtasis podría estar resaltando la depresión, pero debería pasar con el tiempo. Yo pienso que la psicología o la psiquiatría son tus respuestas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos emprendieron rumbo a la habitación de Cuddy.

House gruñó con la vista pegada al piso. Al elevarla, vio a alguien salir de la pieza en la que estaba su jefa. Era Lucas.

El detective se sintió observado, lo miró y, al parecer, notó problemas, porque comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida.

—¡Hey! —bramó House. —¡Hey! ¡Espera!

Como le permitió la cojera, corrió tras el investigador.

—¡Guardia! Deténgalo.

El guardia lo miró como preguntándose si debía hacerle caso a él o no.

—Tiene tuberculosis. Hay que internarlo.

El guardia atajó a Lucas, junto a otro.

—¡No tengo tuberculosis! —alegaba Lucas.

Cuando House por fin pudo estar cerca, agarrándolo firmemente de un brazo, confesó:

—Mentí. No tiene tuberculosis. Pero igual es importante que no escape. Gracias.

Caminaron hasta un rincón.

—¿Por qué escapas? —cuestionó el nefrólogo.

—Es incómodo.

—¿Qué culpa tienes? —ahora soltándolo.

Lucas se pasmó.

—Lo mejor es que Lisa no vuelva a su casa, ni yo a su lado —se desahogó.

—Lo segundo ya lo sabía desde que se le ocurrió estar juntos, pero ¿lo primero? ¿Qué hiciste? —averiguó el diagnosta.

—Estará a salvo sin mí.

—¿Eso le fuiste a decir?

—Sí. Aunque estaba durmiendo. También la besé. No podía irme sin despedirme.

—Pues no te has despedido. Ella no sabe que estuviste aquí, deberías esperar a que despierte.

Lucas frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué de pronto odias nuestra relación y de la nada, luego, pareces apoyarla?

—No la apoyo, pero si es lo que Cuddy quiso… No la lastimes.

—No quería, pero ya es tarde —y clavó su mente culpable en el suelo.

—Imbécil —lo acusó House, tras un momento. —Si no hubieras falsificado las órdenes judiciales…

—¡Ellos no tenían por qué quedar libres! El juez ya sólo debía validar las pruebas y estarían en la cárcel, pero como la justicia es lenta, ellos tuvieron posibilidad de vengarse de mí. Si no hubiera aceptado ese caso, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Pero lo aceptaste. Arruinaste la vida de Cuddy y ahora huyes cobardemente. Tienes que estar ahí para cuando necesite tu apoyo.

—¡¿Y qué le voy a decir? "Hola Lisa. ¿Sabes? Arriesgué tu vida y la de tu hija, porque no pude resistirme a hacer justicia por una pobre mujer que no tenía por dónde ganarle a su marido rico y resulta que, como la justicia le dio tiempo, el tipo buscó venganza, dándome donde más me duele. Pero espero que no te preocupe que te haya hecho eso y que él ande libre por ahí; ten esperanza en que falsifiqué las órdenes de libertad, así que los pillarán en la frontera. ¡Oh! Pero, espera. Mis falsificaciones son muy buenas, probablemente puedan escapar, bueno y si no lo hacen, vendrán a vengarse de mí, y como estoy contigo y Rachel, pues quizá las amenacen con matarlas, para que yo haga lo que me piden. ¡Pero despreocúpate! Que no será nada fuera de lo normal; a lo mejor termines muerta, pero será por una buena causa: se hizo justicia por esa mujer que quería desfalcar a su marido." Eso suena algo como tú. ¿Te parece?

—Sí. Eso —apoyó House sin real ánimo. —Pero dilo como lo diría Lucas, no como lo diría Greg.

—No seas absurdo —farfulló, dándole un empujón para pasar. Se volteó al andar un par de pasos, pero siguió caminando de espaldas. —La quiero, por eso la dejo —se explicó, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Eso sí es absurdo.

Lucas se encogió de hombros, acongojado y se marchó. House lo miró irse con reproche, pero sabiendo que él podría haber hecho lo mismo. Antes de que lograra iniciar su tortura psicológica, Taub, que iba vestido para irse a casa, se le acercó.

—Cuddy evoluciona bien.

House asintió ido.

—Y Wilson pregunta si puedes quedarte con Rachel, mientras el reprograma su calendario.

House volvió a afirmar sin chistar. Taub lo observó extrañado, pero no hizo más observaciones.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió de su jefe, y emprendió rumbo a la salida.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta la habitación de Cuddy, que estaba a oscuras. Entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta. Permaneció en silencio, mirándola en el breve rato que estuvo. Monitoreó cómo sus signos estaban normales, como su cuerpo parecía estar menos tenso y su rostro menos compungido. Pero un murmullo lo asustó:

—_Aún me debes una explicación_ —se escuchó apenas, entre balbuceos.

Se acercó a ella para verla mejor: seguía dormida. Ahora comenzaba a asentir con la cabeza. Él frunció la frente, angustiado. Se mordió el labio, miró a un lado y otro, pero no se atrevió, Prefirió coger rumbo al exterior. En la puerta, volteó sobre su cintura, se negó una vez más y salió cerrando la puerta, para dejarla en su solitaria privacidad.

* * *

Aún era otoño. Las hojas crujían al pasar de los caminantes. Los colores rojos, castaño y amarillo teñían los parques y cada lugar de Nueva Jersey que tuviera un árbol cerca. El cielo blanco y cegador y el frío también eran protagonistas. Inmersos en este paisaje, House, Cuddy y Rachel viajaban en un taxi, rumbo a casa de la que era administradora de un hospital. Ella ponía atención a cada uno de estos detalles de la naturaleza y el ambiente, para así distraerse de la pregunta que hace ya rato quería formular. Pero aquel pensamiento fue más fuerte, tanto que la obligó a bajar la mirada a sus manos, forradas en lana, que se mantenían una lucha entre ellas, no de frío, sino de angustia. La única diferencia de cuando se fue a ahora, es que, actualmente, llovía.

—Así que, ¿nada de eso fue cierto? —quiso saber ella.

—No.

—Es como si hubiera asimilado lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero lo transformaba en una linda historia en mi cabeza.

—Sí, más o menos es eso —condescendió House.

—¿O sea que a Lucas sólo lo mencionaron, pero no fue a verme?

House la miró, sin saber qué responder exactamente a la mujer que lo miraba tan ansiosa de respuesta.

—No sé.

Cuddy bajó la mirada con pena.

—¿Por qué se fue ahora que…? —ella dejó la frase en el aire; bien, porque no quería decir las palabras que a continuación venían; bien, porque temían de que fueran verdad.

—Ahora que qué —quiso sonsacar él.

—No. Nada. No voy a desfallecer porque se haya ido. Aún me importa más mi hija —y le dedicó una mirada maternal a Rachel, quien viajaba en su silla, media adormilada.

Mientras un rictus se asomaba por la comisura de los labios de House, el taxi se detenía en la dirección estipulada. Para esos entonces, la lluvia ya había amainado y sólo la humedad en el ambiente daba cuenta de que estuvo presente.

Cuddy bajó del taxi y House también. Ella sacó los bolsos: el suyo y el de su hija y, cuando se los había acomodado y cogería a su hija, House tomó la silla y la cargó.

—Tu pierna… —fue todo lo que pudo modular Cuddy.

—Estará bien, tú aún no estás completamente recuperada. Tú sí que estás débil y esta niña está pesada. —Cuddy lo miraba atentamente, mientras el realizaba la acción. —Te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, lentamente.

—¿Crees que el éxtasis está acentuando mi depresión?

—Es probable —aceptó House. —La cantidad que te dieron no era para hacerte feliz.

Cuddy reprimió una risa. House sonrió por ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjala salir! —le empujó él.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza, hasta dedicarle una suave sonrisa de sus ojos, desnudando el secreto en ellos. Dándose cuenta, bajó la mirada. House también lo notó y, al verla desviar sus luces, se incomodó.

—Quiero cargar a Rachel —pidió la madre.

—Claro.

House dejó el asiento de la niña en el suelo, se hincaría para sacarla y entregársela, pero Cuddy se lo impidió.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Cuddy fue entonces quien sacó a su hija de la silla y la cargó en brazos. House cogió el asiento y extendió su mano para sacarle los bolsos del hombro y cargarlos él; ella le facilitó el proceso dejándole hacer su "buena obra". Terminaron el camino hasta la puerta. Cuddy sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. House miraba el suelo y notó un papel en el umbral.

¡PUM! Dejó caer la cesta de Rachel sobre el papel.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cuddy.

—Me dio un calambre en la mano. Lo siento. Entra a tu casa.

Cuddy hizo caso a la sugerencia, mientras House se acholloncaba para recoger la cuna y, disimuladamente, el papel, que guardó en su bolsillo.

House entró, para dejar las cosas sobre un sillón, mientras en el otro, Cuddy contemplaba a su hija. Él miró la escena preocupado.

—¿E- estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí?

—Es mi casa, ¿dónde más voy a quedarme?

House retuvo un suspiro mientras asentía.

—Adiós —fue todo lo que musitó antes de irse.

Cuddy siguió su marcha con la mirada. Cuando se perdió de su campo visual, besó a su hija en la frente.

Saliendo de la casa, House sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó. Sólo eran tres líneas:

_Lo siento. _

_Deja la casa por favor._

_Lucas._

Y una línea tachada, que a House le costó descifrar qué rezaba:

_Debí decírtelo a la cara. Al primer intento me dio miedo, al segundo estabas dormida, en el tercero me dio miedo otra vez; pien…_

House suspiró y elevó la vista. Notó que el taxi aún esperaba. Pensó un momento y luego guardó la nota en su bolsillo y se acercó al taxista. Abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento más? Vamos a ir a otra parte.

—Tú vas a pagar —respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y apagando el motor.

House alzó las cejas recordando ese detalle, cerró la puerta y volvió a la casa. Ya frente a la puerta, tocó; tras un instante, Cuddy abrió.

—¡Bah! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Olvidaste algo? —inquirió preocupada.

—Sí —asintió él.

—Uhmmm… Pasa —Cuddy se hizo a un lado. —Estaba acostando a Rachel, veré si está bien y vuelvo —dijo, y fue pasillo adentro.

House juntó la puerta y caminó hasta la sala para esperarla. No más de dos minutos estuvo solo, para cuando llegó.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —preguntó livianamente.

House la observó con el interés que solo pone a sus casos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Nada. Solo que pareces más feliz.

—Culpa de mi hija —explicó, sonriendo.

House compartió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste? —cambió el tema ella.

House se puso algo nervioso. Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire soltó las palabras.

—Lucas te visitó, pero estabas dormida cuando fue. Yo me lo encontré. Me dijo que se fue porque corrías peligro y que, permaneciendo en esta casa, aún lo corres. Me pidió que te dijera que te fueras y que sentía no habértelo dicho a la cara, pero debía irse; por tu bien.

En medio del silencio, la cara de Cuddy se amargó con el gusto del limón. No estaba muy segura si enojarse sería la opción correcta o llorar.

—¿Qué gano con eso? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Saber que Lucas está asumiendo su error como mejor cree que puede enmendarlo.

—¿Dejándome? ¿No pudo esperar a que estuviera consciente?

—Quiere protegerlas a ti y a Rachel, pero a él también, no podía esperar por ese tiempo incierto.

Los fluidos del llanto ya bañaban la cara de Cuddy, y tuvo que llevar su mano a su cara para limpiarlos. Otro mutis se abrió camino para oír los sollozos que canturreaba con angustia.

—Entonces —susurró —, ¿no es seguro para Rachel estar aquí?

—Ni para ti.

Cuddy asintió.

—Vine a decirte que puedes quedarte en mi casa, mientras encuentras un lugar mejor.

Cuddy elevó la mirada aguada, para clavarla en los ojos de él.

—Con Rachel, obviamente.

—Tú estás viviendo con Wilson.

—Sí, por eso te estoy ofreciendo mi casa. Podrás tener tu espacio, más seguro que aquí.

—House… Gracias, pero…

—No me digas que no. ¿Dónde piensas quedarte sino?

—En tu casa, pero contigo. ¿Es posible?

—¿Quieres un guardaespaldas? —cuestionó incrédulo. —Soy cojo, no te serviré de mucho.

—No quiero un guardaespaldas. Si no quieres, sólo di que no.

—Sí quiero. Pero… No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

Cuddy lo miró un momento, algo nerviosa y, colocándose algo colorada, comenzó a cantar:

_Come on, baby, simmer down, and treat __me sweet and cool. At least by now you have learned how to love a fool. Is funny how things turn around, it's crazy, but it's true. This place is empty, so empty, so empty without you._

House abrió la boca sorprendido. Se acercó un par de pasos, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, y la tomó por los hombros. Cuddy, que sonreía avergonzada, alzó la cabeza y se dejó besar con cariño y necesidad. Una de las manos de House acariciaba su cara, mientras la otra apretaba su hombro. Cuddy sólo posó sus palmas en las caderas de él, cuando tuvo aprehensión de sostenerse.

—Vamos —susurró House, a centímetros de su cara, aún acariciando sus mejillas.

Cuddy sonrió y asintió, separándose para ir a buscar sus cosas.

Cuando estuvo lista, House tomó los bolsos y se los llevó al taxi, al volver, Cuddy lo esperaba con Rachel en su silla.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? —preguntó ella.

House sujetó la puerta y le hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera. Mientras ella caminaba fuera, él cantaba:

_Walk right in, sit on down/ and make yourself at home./ Come baby, you just like me/ And you hate to be alone._

Con la música de fondo, Cuddy sonreía tímida y agradada. House sonrió por su sonrisa y cerró la puerta, para dar fin a una historia y comenzar otra.

FIN

_*Por si alguien no lo notó, Cuddy alucinó. Lo último real fue cuando House la visitó en el capítulo anterior "Cloud", después de eso, todo es parte de su imaginación, hasta el final de "Cloud". Este capítulo ya representa la "realidad"._


End file.
